In this program we propose to engage in two research projects of biomedical significance. The first project director and four student participants are involved in research activities designed to conduct biochemical analysis of nutritional variance in Telotrochidium henneguyi. The aim of the project is to determine variations in cytochemistry and population dynamics of a select free living protozoan. Biochemical analyses are made upon exposure to select bactericidals. Data gained from this research should give insight into the interrelationship of bacteria, protozoa, and antibiotics. The second project is entitled "Assaying for Insoluble Support Columns for the Immobilization of whole cells of Lactobacillus acidophilus, L. bifidus, and L. bulgaricus using Affinity Chromatography". The aim of this research is to covalently immobilize whole cells of these bacteria on ligands attached to insoluble matrices wherein these cells will retain significant levels of their normal metabolic activities.